Finding a Way Home
by Laurnadoon
Summary: There it was. She was standing right in front of it. It just looked like an ordinary tunnel, but she knew better. She ran until she could feel her sides split with searing pain and her heart ache with longing. Rated for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spirited Away.

There it was. She was standing right in front of it. It just looked like an ordinary tunnel, but she knew better. She ran into it. She ran until she could feel her sides split with searing pain and her heart ache with longing. The scent of dank sorrow hit her nostrils as she gazed into the endless darkness. Bending over to catch her breath, she thought about him. How much she wanted him. How much she needed him. How much she loved him, even after all this time. With her chocolate eyes shining the bright glint of renewed determination, she sprinted as fast as she could. Her feet pounded the pavement and the tunnel echoed back at her, encouraging her to keep moving. Finally, she saw the light, and just as she was about to take a step into a new world, into his waiting arms…

Blinding sunlight glared down at Chihiro through her window. She squinted her eyes and rolled over on her stomach to cradle her face in the soothing darkness of her pillow. "_Another dream…_" she mused with despair. She had been so close to the end of the tunnel. She was so close to him, she could almost see his jade eyes peering at her through the sunlight. But it was only a dream, her "imagination" as her parents called it. Eight years of the same dream and they still didn't believe that it meant the world to her to get to the end of that damn tunnel. Anything just to see him again. They told her she was crazy, that she needed to move on and forget her "imaginary friends". Sometimes during the day she would doubt herself, think that she had never ventured into the spirit world, but whenever she closed her eyes she could still envision it, envision him.

He promised. He told her that they would meet again, that he would come for her and save her from her tragic life in the human world. She had no friends. No one wanted to be with a girl as withdrawn and unfocused as her. She barely passed her schoolwork, just doing the bare minimum to get by. The rest of her time was spent thinking of him, wishing he knew how she felt, wanting to feel his arms around her, wanting to feel his lips brush against hers. She was so in love with a memory! But that was not all it was, was it? It happened! … Didn't it? She sighed wistfully as she turned around to face the ceiling once more, to face another day of life in the human world. She got up to dress and ready herself for another day of class where she would just blissfully daydream about the life she wished she had, but she knew she would never make it to the end of that tunnel. They had sealed it tight after her family returned and could not account for nearly a month of their time. The mayor said that it was dangerous anyway; anyone could have gotten lost in the hills and stumbled across it. He compared it to the Bermuda triangle. Once one enters, they may never return. That was what she wanted! To never return. To be with him forever.

She lazed her way out of the house, not even speaking to her parents. Walking slowly on her way to school, she decided instead to lounge down by the riverbanks. The sound of the rushing river always calmed her and reminded her of him. She could almost picture him swimming in the river, the sunshine dancing on his teal dragon mane, and his scales sparkling like perfect diamonds on the river bed. How she missed him. She missed him so much her eyes began to see him across the river waving at her as a reflection in the water. She glanced up with a hopeful heart to see a man, not much older than herself, standing and gazing in the river as well.

"You must be Chihiro," the man said coolly. She didn't respond, but only looked at him with suspicious eyes. How did he know her name, he didn't look familiar.

Catching her worried gaze the man let out a hearty chuckle. His voice was smooth like fresh spun silk. "Do not worry Chihiro, I am a spirit, Haku sent me."

"Haku?" She whispered to herself. Chihiro's heart was beating rapidly in her throat. Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she blindly looked back at the man.

"He is trapped in the spirit world my dear, Yubaba wouldn't let him leave. He doesn't want you to wait here for him any longer," the man stated with sympathetic eyes.

Sorrow washed over her as she turned her gaze back to the water. _He doesn't want me to wait…he doesn't want me. _Her tears quickly turned hot and sticky as a storm cloud crossed her mind. All these years…for nothing.

The man sputtered, stumbling over his next words as if they were not of any importance, "He wants me to deliver you to him."

"What is your name?" she asked, quickly smearing her tears with her clammy hands.

"I am Waru, a new employee at the Bath House," he responded with a toothy grin. "Will you honor me with your company as I guide you back to Haku?"

Chihiro leapt up. This is what she wanted, what she had been yearning for, after eight long years, a way back to him. The man she loved and always longed to see. Without another word she hopped on a stone and across the river with a deft ability that was quite unlike her usual clumsy demeanor.

"Let's go!" she said forcefully without hesitation or even a second thought for her life in the human world. She had nothing here. He was everything to her. She wanted to dedicate her life to him, to be with him forever.

The man flashed a serene smile as she joined him on the other bank. "As soon as you take my hand I will transport us back to the spirit world. Are you sure your ready?" he asked with intrigue lacing his voice.

With a determined look forward and a rapidly beating heart, Chihiro grabbed the man's hand and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chihiro…_

_How I long to see her again. My heart aches with the desire to gaze upon her beautiful hazel eyes that harbor so much depth I could almost peer into her very soul. I wish that I could hug her, kiss her, make her laugh and smile… Alas, these are all the pleasures that only a human can have, and I am no human. I am a god, and my kind is at war. This damn war that started only months after she left, by a newcomer who knows nothing of the turmoil he has caused or the lives that have been lost. He craves nothing but power, and he will not stop until he has consumed the powers of every dragon spirit in this world. Brutally slaughtering all of my kind, he now possesses the magic that they thrived upon. I am the last remaining dragon spirit, and he has been hunting me for four years. Fear, however, is an emotion that I never had the ability to feel. I battled him many times in the past eight years. Each time he comes back stronger, but he always flees before I can deal him a fatal blow. How I wish that bastard would show his face so that I could bite his squirmy little head clear off his shoulders._

Haku's face twisted into a biting scowl as he thought of his enemy, that man who had brought his species so close to extinction and tore his life away with it. Haku knew that he could have found a way, something, anything by now that would have allowed him to cross over to the human world and be with her forever. Chihiro was the only light of hope in his otherwise dull and depressing life. It had been two spirit years since he had seen her and his body and soul ached in longing for her. He was centuries old, but he had never felt a love that was so life consuming as his was for Chihiro. His mind often wandered to her as he kept his post during the day. There has been no sight of the enemy for a month. Haku shivered with nervous fever. He wanted to end this war, now! Time in Chihiro's world moved differently than in the spirit world. He let out a hefty dragon sigh. _She has waited so long. She must hate me… _

Lin scurried up the ladder to Haku's watchtower. She recognized the forlorn look that graced his face and found it all too familiar. She knew he was thinking about her.

"It's strange," she commented. "There has been no sight of him in about a month, ever since the last…" Lin trailed off catching the glare in Haku's eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted to say. The last battle. They were ambushed…It had brought down every dragon except him. He was thankful for his life, but he felt endless guilt for the brutal slaughter of the others.

"Don't worry," Lin whispered, embracing half of Haku's enormous curly body. "She will wait, and you will return to her soon, just as you promised" Haku let out a frustrated snort as Lin descended the ladder once more. He wished that she would cease to continue watching him. She was worried, but she didn't need to be. A dragon always keeps his promises. He promised that he would bring an end to that murderers life, no matter what he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chihiro released a warm smile as her surroundings materialized around her. She breathed the cold air until her lungs were filled to the brim. Wiggling her fingers in anticipation, she slowly opened her eyes… Her face fell immediately. Hazel eyes widened as they took in the disturbing scene before her.

Dark shadows listed lazily across the barren grounds where life once thrived. The ground was scorched and blackened, without a patch of green in sight. Ash fell from the sky coating her hair with the aftermath of death and suffering. Chihiro dropped to her knees against the cold ground, which was no longer warmed by the sun. The clouds of ash eclipsed the spirit world into darkness. The man however did not seem disturbed or even surprised by the scene that lay before him. He simply reached down to grab Chihiro's arms and pull her to her feet. Waru revealed a half smirk as she sought comfort from him, her eyes glazed over in disbelief and despair.

"Do you like my new creation Chihiro?" Waru questioned her with a steady voice.

A single tear dropped from Chihiro's lashes as she pulled her arm away from him with destructive force. "What have you done to this place? Where is Haku!" She exploded, a fire raging in her very core.

"Don't worry my dear," Waru crooned. "Your little dragon boy is safe, for now."

Chihiro felt her fiery anger extinguish as the cold grip of fear washed over her. "W-wh-who ar-are you?" she sputtered out, clenching her teeth to keep from wailing into the endless grey air.

"I am Waru, a master of magic, and soon to be King of the Spirit Realm." He stated as he puffed his chest in pride. "Enough with the questions dear, we have got plans to make."

He surprised Chihiro with his strength as he forced her toward a building not far from where they appeared. It was a fortress made of stone, adding yet another dull shade of grey to the infinitely dreary landscape. She fought with his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her, making her wince in pain as she heard a bone crack. Waru lead her straight up to the side of the fortress, waving his hand in a series of complicated motions. He pushed her with mercilessly into the wall and she fell right through it to the ground on the other side. With her body bruised and her hope for escape shattered, she could only watch as Waru stepped through the wall and sealed the passage way. She was trapped in a stone fortress with a monster. He turned to look at her with a dark passion searing in his black eyes.

"Not that there is any possible way to escape, but don't even bother thinking about it. If you leave the castle without me the shades will eat you alive. It would be such a shame to loose such a pretty face, especially when you are going to be of so much use to me." He glanced at her with a suggestive wink.

Chihiro shivered in terror as he grabbed her arm once again and dragged her up the stairs, making sure her body was caught by every angle that could bruise her fragile form. Ripping a door open, he chucked her carelessly onto a large bed. Chihiro moaned in anguish as her head made contact with the backboard; she was slowly falling into the dark pit of unconsciousness. Waru shackled her hands and noticed she was fading away.

"Chihiro dear…" He slapped her forcefully across the face. "You're really going to want to stay awake for this."

She forced herself to look at her kidnapper. The dark aura around him punctuated his expressions as he watched her with his greedy black eyes. His skin was so fair that it proved a stark contrast between his black hair and wardrobe.

He crouched toward her face and caressed her flushed cheeks. His lips met hers in a kiss so aggressive that she forgot to breath. He worked his lips across her cheek and down to her ear, where he whispered gruffly, "You are quite a lucky girl you know. You will be the first one to know of all my plans, and you should know them Chihiro. After all, you are the star of my show."

Chihiro said nothing, but translated a world of hate to him with the hardness of her eyes. He looked down at her and crooned again, "Oh my dear, please don't be like that. This whole thing will be so much easier if you just cooperate."

With those words he was on top of her. Running his hand up and down the length of her body. She shuddered and opened her mouth to protest, but Waru hushed her. "You are probably wondering how I found you, or how I even knew you existed. Well as I look into the eyes of others, I can picture clearly what…or whom they most desire. Dragons are so predictable. Some want gold and others want power, so I tempted them with it and they fell to me one by one. Haku is different… I bet you can guess what he wanted more than anything else in the world." He breathed. "By the look in your eyes, I can see that the feeling is mutual." He let out a cackle as he continued. "You see, my dear Chihiro, I have been hunting dragons. They are the most magical beings in the spirit world. If one is to slay a dragon, they receive all of their magical abilities. So I murder a dragon and grow in magical strength. Isn't that just delicious? Unfortunately, there is only one dragon left. So I decided to make a little game out of it. Instead of me hunting him, I will make him come to me."

Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of Haku, helpless… _I am the bait. _She pushed her eyes closed tighter until she could feel her heart beat in her eye sockets from the pressure, willing herself to be anywhere but here.

"Look at me Chihiro," he commanded with anger lacing his smooth voice. "That dragon boy of yours has cost me much pain, for I have never been able to defeat him in the heat of the battle. I want to make him suffer. I want to break his heart and crush his soul. Finally when his body is broken and he is begging for death, I, being a gracious king, will grant him his final wish."

Chihiro wept for her beloved as tears escaped her clenched eyelids.

Waru licked his lips in anticipation as he gazed down upon Chihiro.

"You know my dear, you really are quite a beauty. You have grown much since the dragon last saw you…you're a woman…a beautiful woman. Haku will be crushed when he finds out what I am about to do to you. That is exactly what I want, to crush his spirit, to break his heart, to hurt him from the inside out. Open your eyes my dear, and face your fate. You have no where to run." Waru smiled malevolently as he spit the words into Chihiro's ear.

Waru grazed his icy hands under Chihiro's shirt. She shivered at the touch and tried to squirm away from him. He slammed her hands down, pinning them against the bed. He laughed to himself quietly as he took in the splendor of his struggling prey. Ripping her shirt in half, he marveled at her curves and it made Chihiro sick to the stomach. Her face was wet with tears of fear as she screamed out, "Please don't do this. Haku will find you, and believe me when I say that he will slaughter you like you did to the rest of his …" He smothered her lips with his, working at her bra, he impatiently ripped it to shreds. He continuously violated her, sucking and biting at her nipples until they ached with bruises. His hands then fell to her jeans, unzipping them with ease and ripping them off her violently. He tore at her underwear with his teeth, until those too where ripped to shreds and Chihiro had bloody bite marks all over her smooth skin. All the while Chihiro never stopped screaming until he vigorously plunged his length into her, tearing her insides apart with a painful sear. She sobbed and cried out, but no one was there to hear her desperation. He pulled out and forcefully spread her legs until the muscles in her groin stretched and threatened to tear. Satisfied with his wider access point, he pushed into her again and a sickening moan escaped from his lips. She cried out in disgust and hatred, but he muffled her yet again with his lips. His strokes were hard and fast. He was stretching every fiber, every tissue, and every muscle until a fire erupted in her and singed her to the very core. She could not scream any longer. She had lost everything, her virginity, her voice, and her freedom. He pushed deeper and deeper. Chihiro feared that he would never stop, that he would continue until he split her open… Finally, he climaxed with a stuttered moan and collapsed on top of her. He could feel her hot tears running down her face, but he did not exit her. He just lay there. Chihiro did not know how long it was and how many places he had violated before he finally got up and zipped his pants.

Chihiro refused to look at him. He was a monster, her worse nightmare.

"I hope you were not saving yourself for anybody. Even so, Haku will soon fall to my power, and you would have died a virgin. Don't bother getting dressed, by the way. I am going out to do some business with the shades, but I will be back soon."

With that he took his leave and left Chihiro in a bruised and mangled mess. Still chained to the bed, goose bumps covered her body as a chill escaped her. "Haku… I am so sorry…" she choked before the pain finally overcame her consciousness. Her mind slipped into darkness and her limp figure lay distorted in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

She wouldn't stop screaming. Her voice rose louder and higher as she screeched. Haku searched frantically for Chihiro with a thumping heart. He ran across the black abyss of the landscape, looking for anything that moved, just a glimpse of her. "Haku…I am so sorry…" She whispered. She was nowhere to be seen, but Haku felt her soft breath tickle his ear. His heart sunk to his knees in despair. He was too late…

Haku awoke at his post and realized that he had dozed off in the afternoon sun, or at least the part of the sun that was still visible. Part of the ash storm had drifted from the east, raining the singed remains of decay upon the bathhouse. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He often dreamed of Chihiro, but they were always dreams of happiness, love, and a future life together. This dream was dark and foreboding... Chihiro was in pain! He would be by her side in a heartbeat, if only he knew where and how to find her. The dream seemed so real…too real. Should he listen to his intuition, or was it a trap? To dangle his beloved in front of him, to harm her in any way, would be the worst that the enemy could do to him. Chihiro was the single most important person in his entire life, and he had only known her for a week of his extensively long life. His face heated as a flush of red graced his cheeks. It had not even taken him that long to fall for her. The second she looked into his eyes, he saw the person he had been searching for. He waited for centuries…just for her. He couldn't imagine loosing her, not now, not after he had waited so long.

He swiftly changed into human form and climbed down the stairs in one smooth motion. Lin caught him at the bottom of the watchtower and threw him an amused half smile. She would never get used to Haku's agility, especially when he moved with such a flourish.

"Lin," She caught him by surprise. "I didn't see you." He said gruffly, looking down. If she saw his eyes, Lin would know that he was leaving, and she would want to come.

"Well if you concentrated a little bit more on where you are going, instead of the way your getting there, you might notice when someone is standing right in front of you." She remarked haughtily, still smiling triumphantly.

He glanced up at her and made a quick apology. "Will you look after the tower for a while? I need to rest."

"Of course," She peered at him. "On one condition…tell me what's going on. I can see your upset."

He sighed, "I am just tired," He declared with a clear and steady voice, "And thinking about Chihiro…" Which was not really a lie…

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Alright, I will let you off this time, but when you come back you better tell me what's really bothering you."

"Alright…" He muttered as he turned so that Lin barely heard him.

"I'm not kidding Haku! I will not take 'nothing is wrong' for an answer!" She shouted as she ascended the ladder, but Haku was no longer listening.

Breaking into a sprint he jumped off the cliff and transformed back into a dragon, his white scales glistening gold in the blistering sunset. He directed his eyes toward the ash storm and turned his back on the sunlight. With a deep breath and a heavy heart, Haku set off into the plume of grey smoke and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Waru had kept true to his word. He came back later that night with a hunger that Chihiro's body was unable to handle. She didn't know how many times he came back to violate her. She slipped into a daze of semiconscious just to cope with the physical and emotional pain he was causing her.

She woke up in the morning to look down at a body that was tainted with all kinds of unpleasant colors. Splotches of blue, purple, black, and yellow stained her arms and ribcage. Scarlet blood escaped the raw flesh of the teeth marks he had left on her abdomen. These bruises and wounds however, were nothing compared to the state of her groin. Spider webs of blue and black extended from her center to her thighs and up as high as her belly button. Blood stained the sheets that she was perched upon, and was drying into rusty crisps in between her legs. Suddenly the door pushed open and the rapist entered the room.

"Good morning my dear," He crooned. "I hope that you were impressed with our wild night. It was quite enchanting…" He winked with a beady black eye and smiled. Walking to the side of the bed, he jangled a set of keys in his hands. Chihiro winced at the sound.

"What's wrong love? Didn't sleep well?" He snickered as he released her bonds and Chihiro cradled her wrists, inspecting the cuts where the metal had cut the deepest.

She stared daggers at him as he smiled, wishing she could slowly pull out every single one of his teeth, oh so slowly…

"Wash yourself in the baths down the hall, I enchanted the waters to heal your wounds. You are just too pretty to tarnish like this… Maybe tonight I should be more gentle. It would just be so much easier if you would cooperate…" He closed his eyes as he feigned disappointment. "When you finish, please dress yourself in these garments. I think the dress compliments your beauty." He mused, lacing his words with excessive consideration. _Too excessive…_ Chihiro thought, as she turned her blank gaze to the garments he had laid out on the bed. A crimson dress, covered in delicate black lace. It was fashioned in the medieval style, floor length and revealing. With it he placed a petticoat and a corset.

"You will find everything you need in the baths…" He gazed at her longingly once more. "I will see you at breakfast."

With a curt nod Waru left the room. Chihiro was left to feel ashamed at her own nudity as she tiptoed down the stone hallway. Coming to the end, she opened a set of oak double doors, adorned with brass. The bathing room was breath taking. There were waterfalls and pools of steaming water. Grateful for her precious moments away from Waru, she basked in the steam of the hot water, taking her time to slowly lower herself in. She felt her skin tingle as the magic took effect. Her wounds closed and her bruises started to fade, making it seem as if they were weeks old. Sighing, she found the soap and started to scrub vigorously at her blood stained crotch. After all the blood was gone she sunk her head under the water and washed her hair, releasing all the oils that had culminated in her hairline. She let her muscles unwind in the calming waters and dozed off. She was exhausted. Lying awake in mortal terror all night definitely didn't attribute to her beauty sleep.

She awoke with a start as she slipped under the water. Looking down at her shriveled hands, she climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel. She left a trail of wet footprints in the hallway as she made her way back to the bedroom. Staring at the dress, she rolled her eyes. _This guy is really embracing the whole king thing…I wish he wouldn't have destroyed my cloths. I wish I had never grabbed his hand. I wish Haku were here…_ Her eyes glistened as she thought of her dragon boy. She knew that if Haku caught one hint of her, he would come to her…and Waru would kill him. _The only way to keep Haku safe is to distract Waru for as long as I can. Whatever it takes… _Chihiro took a deep breath, well as deep as the corset would allow, and opened the door to face her fate.

"I was worried about you dear," He said. "I was hoping that you were not thinking of doing anything…foolish."

Chihiro bit her lip to keep an insult from flying to her lips. _Suicide is worlds better than being trapped in a prison with a monster. _She looked at him and attempted a smile, but a sneer escaped her lips as she spoke. "I feel asleep in the tub."

Waru looked at her with ice in his dark eyes. "Come, you must be hungry."

Chihiro could not deny that! As she picked up her fork she noticed that her fingers were beginning to disappear. She hadn't eaten since she entered the spirit world. With a sigh she realized that she was lucky that her arms where still there. As she ate ravenously, she glanced up at Waru. He was watching her…again. He was now wearing clothing of splendid purple and gold, also in the medieval style. _He is taking this charade way too far… _Chihiro smiled around her full mouth in an attempt to be cordial. Waru's gaze slid down to her exposed bosom. _This guy is so perverted…what is he going to do? Get a fucking erection and do me over easy on the breakfast table?_ Chihiro thought as she dropped her eyes back down to her food, contented to stare at her plate for the rest of the meal.

"I sent a messenger to Haku last night with an invitation," He conversed.

_Ok, I'll bite…_ "What kind of invitation?" Chihiro asked innocently, glancing at the excited glint in his eye with suspicion.

"To our nuptials of course…every king needs a queen. Haku will be so furious that I have taken you away from him, that he will fly here unprotected…and then the games will really begin." He crooned with a snicker.

Waru began to speak of dresses and flowers and color schemes, but Chihiro didn't hear any of it. She felt as if she had been socked hard in the gut through to the spine. She quickly doubled over, slamming her head on the table. Chihiro passed out as darkness closed in around her.


	6. Chapter 6

A night had passed since Haku began his search for Chihiro. He had not slept or ate, but he didn't care. The most important thing was that he find her…quickly…now. He could feel her presence in the spirit world. Her soul emitted a special aura that he followed persistently in the sky. He was desperate, hungry not for food, but to find her safe and take her in his arms, away from danger.

Haku looked down upon the barren ground. As he flew further east, more color seemed to drain out of the landscape until there where only bleak shades of grey. His white scales dulled in the ashy air as he continued to snort the burnt flakes out of his nose.

He knew that Waru had Chihiro. He could feel it in his heart, but his mind tumbled into turmoil trying to discover how he found her. He left her in the human world so that she could be safe, not vulnerable to him. Haku was also troubled with the fact that Waru should have had no idea that Chihiro existed… how did he even know of her. Haku knew that he guarded his thoughts and emotions, especially around the enemy. He snorted again, a heavy sigh escaping him. _Apparently not well enough. _

Suddenly, a glimpse of color burst into his view. Blue, crystal cool blue. _It's a river! _The river god felt a renewed wave of calm flush through him as a glimmer of hope sparkled in his eye.

He descended out of the smoky plumes into the rushing water below. Instantaneously he felt revived and jubilant, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Water rushed over his scales, carrying away the dirt and ash that had accumulated there. He opened his mouth and cleared his throat, drinking in the serenity of the moment. He twisted and turned, feeling as if he was soaring through the pristine morning air.

Haku jumped back as something startled him. He could hear the river telling him something, but the voice sounded so familiar. He looked around frantically, trying to find the owner, but he was alone. Listening closely, he heard it again; it was a female, a young woman. She was speaking her thoughts. But where was she? Haku shifted uncomfortably in confusion as he felt an eerie cold grasp his throat. _It's her voice…Chihiro! _

He transformed immediately back into a boy and shouted her name above the water, willing her to hear him. She continued to babble on to herself like the river below him. Back to dragon form, Haku searched the current for her, praying that his mind was not tricking him. He swam a couple miles down river and noticed that the river diverged from its original path. Chihiro's voice grew louder as he traveled. The river suddenly ran underground and then diverted its path upward, the water growing warmer as he ascended. He could see something through the darkness of the underground water tunnel. It was light! He swam swiftly before his nostrils broke the surface, expelling water.

Circling around in the water to take in his surroundings, Haku noticed that he was in a private bathing chamber. Someone had rerouted the river and enchanted it to become a hot water spring. He transformed into a human to make the room seem a bit less cramped and climbed out of the pool.

"Haku?" Someone said. _Wait, that's not just someone, that's the one!_

"Chihiro!" Haku screamed as he pounced into the hot springs she was currently bathing in. They embraced fiercely. Haku never wanted to let her go. But when he finally did, he saw the heat rising in Chihiro's cheeks and realized she was completely nude.

Quickly he diverted and covered his eyes, the heat of embarrassment also rising in his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," He muttered quickly. "I'm just so happy to see that you are alive."

"Haku," She chided. "Don't be embarrassed. I am elated to see you too. I was telling the waters about you, that I knew you would find me. They have been my only companion, so I spend as much time here as possible. But you have to be quiet…he is downstairs." If his eyes were not already shut, Haku would have narrowed them in hatred.

Haku wanted to look as she climbed out of the tub and dried herself, but his gentlemanly instincts restrained his primal desire for Chihiro. She dressed in her nightgown that she had just discarded and climbed back into the pool to join him.

"Haku, please take me home," she longingly whispered into his ear as he transformed back into a dragon. Swinging her leg over his back, she clutched his horns and held her breath. He plunged down, following the underground river with speed as his muscular body beat the water back and forth, forcing it to his will. As soon as he surfaced, Chihiro gasped for air and he shoot to the sky. Haku rose through the ash clouds and burst out under the afternoon sun.

Chihiro smiled slightly as she stroked his teal locks of hair. "Thank you Haku," She said simply and he grunted in appreciation. During the flight home Haku listened as Chihiro told him everything. How she fell into his trap, how he found her, what his plans were, and finally the crimes he committed against her. Chihiro wept into his fur as he flew her to safety. She was so hardened to her emotions in that prison, but she was free and it all crashed upon her now, like an unexpected tidal wave.

The ash clouds began to dissipate and Haku flew lower, hovering above a grassy field before landing. Chihiro looked around her, drinking it all in. Tears of joy fell from her face as she saw colors… green, blue, pink, yellow, white! There was not a hint of grey to be seen. Haku watched her as her mental shackles lifted and she fell to her knees in joy. He transformed back into a human, leaving his boyhood form behind and changing his appearance to match her age. He was centuries old after all…he could appear however he wished.

She turned around to face him. Jade met hazel. She ran to him, her bare feet making soft indents in the grass. He opened his arms wide and enclosed her in them. He was determined that she would never be in danger again. She wept into his shoulder as he comforted her, stroking her soft, windswept hair.

She looked up at him and he ran his thumb across her cheek, smoothing away a tear.

"Chihiro…" He whispered, his once clear eyes clouded with emotion. "I…I…lo-"

She silenced him, placing her index finger over his lips. "Me first…" She breathed. She rose to her toes and dangled her lips above his. "I have been waiting for this moment for eight years." She said, her lips moving so close by.

Just as Haku thought he couldn't take her temptation any longer, she pressed her lips to his. Pulling away quickly, she hungrily searched his eyes. They were distant and unfocused. He then snapped back to reality and pulled her to him. "I love you." He said simply, as he lifted her off her feet and took her lips for his own. Both of them had saved this moment for each other. Her lips moved awkwardly against his, as he held her, wishing he could only be closer. To both of them, it was perfect, because they had each other. They melted together, falling to the ground. He pulled her on top of him and squeezed her tight. She was his, finally, after so long.


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Waru?" The messenger inquired timidly outside of the wizard's fortress, willing him to open the door. The ash clouds darkened as a storm drifted into view. At any moment the sky would open up and spew buckets of ashy rain upon the barren landscape. The messenger spirit's eyes darted back and forth nervously as he shouted, "Please sir, open the door."

The doors faded, revealing a man with dark circles ringing his eyes. "WHHHAAATTTT?" He roared. His echoing bellow reverberated off the bare hillside in front of the fortress. The messenger looked up hastily, the envelope Waru had given him to deliver was clutched in his sweating hand.

"Mr. Haku, he is not at the Bath House you sent me to, sir." He offered up the envelop in a weak apology. Waru snatched it violently from his hands and engulfed it with a magical blue flame.

"You fool, do you think I don't already know this. The girl is gone. Who else would come looking for her? I sent out shades in all directions to hunt them down. So far none have reported back. How hard can it be to find a GIANT white dragon with a human woman?" He spat, this thought obviously befuddling him. "She reeks of human, you can smell her from a mile away."

"I'm sorry sir," the messenger muddled with a low bow.

"Don't apologize!" Waru screeched, "just go now and find them before he gets her back to the Bath House, otherwise it will be nearly impossible to get her back. Without her I cannot lure the dragon. This game is mine to win, but she is the key…now go!" He dismissed the messenger with a flick of his wrist and the fortress wall rematerialized behind his retreating figure.

The messenger sighed and set off for what he knew would be a fruitless mission. Dragons could fly above the clouds, where he couldn't see. So of course it would be difficult to find them. "Waru can be such a drama king sometimes…" He whispered to himself as he turned his back to the fortress.

Inside Waru was brooding over a map of his region of the spirit world. He had not rested since he had walked into the empty bath room. She was gone, and he needed her.

He racked his brain, trying to remember all of the facts he had discovered about Haku. He was a Dragon…obviously. But what kind? Thinking back to their previous battles, Waru recalled a moment when Haku utilized the steamy water from the boiler room to attempt to burn him. _So he can control water…and if he is smart he will always be by a river in the possibility that he may need to defend Chihiro. It is nearly dusk. They will have to rest for the night so that the dragon will be strong enough to fly the next day. Which means they need shelter…by water. The mountains have both caves and rivers!_

He traced his fingers across the trail from his fortress to the Bath House, peering so closely at the map that his pointed nose grazed across the paper. It was a two-day journey.

_Assuming they departed twelve hours ago, they should almost be half way there. There is a mountain range to the north with many water sources._

He smiled maliciously as he stabbed a dagger into his destination.

_Well if you want something done, you better do it yourself. I'm coming for you Chihiro, you foolish girl…_

With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Haku soared over the mountaintops, relishing the joy of flight in the clean air. He could feel Chihiro clutching tightly to his horns and her thighs fit securely around his neck. She was staring down in wonder at the mountains, her eyes still not accustomed to a landscape full of bright colors. Haku snorted in amusement as he noticed her gawking at a giant tree, she was so easily enchanted by the littlest things. He loved her for that. He loved her for everything that she was, and wasn't. She was perfect, and she was finally his. He just needed to make sure it stayed that way.

Looking for a protected place for them to spend the night, Haku hovered above the ground of a forested area. Spotting a river, he landed gently and let Chihiro dismount from his back. She ran her hands up his neck and then gently touched her forehead to his snout, burrying herself in his scent. Her hands then wandered to his teal main. She grasped it gently and nuzzled her face into him. Haku let out a satisfied growl and Chihiro dropped her hands to his cheeks, gracing his scales with a playful tickle along the way.

Haku transformed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Chihiro wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced her. He held her like that until the sun set. His heart beat faster with every second. When he was with her, nothing else mattered. There was no war, no Waru, no deaths…just her. He cherished every moment they had together, but he always feared that any moment could be his last. Until they reached the Bath House, they were never completely safe. He would protect her until his very last breath. He just hoped he would not have to. He hoped that tonight they could just be together without any interference.

Chihiro's eyes started to drop as she realized how tired she actually was. She was never allowed to sleep peacefully with Waru. Haku took notice and cradled her bridal style while looking for a safe place to spend the night. He eventually decided to lay her down in the lush grass by the river. She would be much more comfortable there. He took off his jacket and covered her with it, protecting her from the dropping temperature. Then he took off his shirt and rolled it up into a pillow for her head. Chihiro smiled, she appreciated Haku's gentlemanly manners, and she knew she would be a fool to expect anything less from him. Finally, after making sure she was comfortable, Haku took his place next to Chihiro and held her in his arms.

He was determined that no one would take her from him. He inched in closer to her until Chihiro could feel the length of his body across her back. She smiled warmly in his embrace. Turning to face him, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. She would never forget this moment…for once she was actually happy. She stretched her head up to meet his gaze and then kissed him.

At first it was just a simple peck, but then the love and longing that Chihiro had harbored for so long flowed out of her. She smoothed her hands across his chest and tousled his hair. She kissed him passionately, deepening their connection with every movement.

He laughed heartily into her lips as he felt the same gated emotions pour from him. He stroked her hair and caressed her cheeks. He would never let anyone hurt her…never again.

Then Chihiro caught him by surprise. Sitting up, she pulled the hem of her nightgown over her head and discarded it beside her. The moonlight casted a milky white glow upon her skin as Haku stared. How could he not? Chihiro had grown up into quite a beautiful woman, and he was a man after all…a man who loved her more than anything. Before his senses took over his body, he pulled her down on top of him and looked at her intently. Chihiro, confusing this as an invitation, began pulling off his pants hurriedly. Haku grabbed her arms and Chihiro looked up, obviously startled at his strength and confused why he stopped her. Haku's eyes betrayed his emotions; she could see he was terribly worried about her. Worried that she was rushing into intimacy because of the abuse she had recently been subject to.

"Are you sure you want to do this? In your heart, is this really what you want?" Haku breathed, obviously struggling to remain calm. He had never been in this situation before, not in the centuries that he had lived. In the spirit world, intimacy was sacred. Wholesome spirits didn't just share this experience with anyone. They had to be THE one. Haku had no doubt that Chihiro was his soul mate. He had waited for this moment his entire life, to finally share his body and soul with her. But was now really the right time?

Chihiro's face hovered right above his, their noses almost touching. Her eyes softened with emotion and she smiled. She kissed him gently before speaking, "I have waited for this moment for eight years. I have loved you since I was a small child. You have saved my life more than once, as well as saving me from my selfish, childish ways. You are the reason I am the person who I have grown up to be. I never want to part from you from this day forward. I love you, Haku. I want you, and I want this. I saved this experience for us. Waru may think he ruined this for me, but when I am with you I forget about all the terrible things he has done. I only see you and me. I want you to know me like no other man does, because no man makes me feel as happy, wonderful, special, or completely in love like you do. We belong together, in every way possible."

Tears welled in Chihiro's eyes as passion exploded from her. Haku reached up and rubbed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He smiled and caressed her face.

"I couldn't agree more," Haku said simply as he pulled her down into him, kissing her and finally holding nothing back. Every fiber of his being was glowing in love for the girl in his arms. He caressed her body gently, pulling her even closer to him, feeling her bare skin against his. An electrifying sensation lit his skin with pleasure every time they touched.

He pulled his pants off so he could bare his body to her. They both reveled in each other's warmth. His hands traveled over her, exploring her body with a hunger that he had sedated for too long. She deepened the kiss as she felt him against her, letting herself finally give into her raging passion. She felt she couldn't be close enough to him; she needed to be with him now, before her longing made her explode.

As if he read her mind, Haku rolled her over on her back. The soft grass tickled her bare skin as he stared at her with a consuming fire that was fed only by his desire to be with her. Smiling to herself, she slowly pulled him down and guided him to her.

They rocked together as one, keeping a rhythm that was continuous with their beating hearts. They were a perfect match, each one completely aware of the other.

Chihiro relished the feeling of him stroking gently inside her. She looked up and laughed joyfully with him. They were both completely consumed by their love for each other. She caressed his face and kissed his neck as he flattened himself on top of her and buried his face in her hair.

Haku was in no rush. He cherished every second they spent together, especially enjoying the fact that there was no way he could ever get closer to her. That was all he wanted after all…to be close to her. He was going to make the most of every moment.

Chihiro moaned in his ear as he kissed her collarbone and ran his fingers through her hair. Haku started to stroke faster, plunging deeper into her. She moaned again. Haku smiled, it was a moan of fulfillment. Chihiro clung to his back as if she were afraid he would suddenly disappear. Haku reassured her of his presence by pressing his lips to hers and rocking in deeper.

"Haku…" She whispered, opening her legs wider, making it easier for him to slide into her. She could feel her insides constricting and the electricity running through her veins. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation and Haku knew she was close to letting the pleasure take her. He plunged faster and faster until he felt the electricity of complete bliss that was raging inside him heighten and release. Chihiro's body was shaking with eager hunger as she let her senses take over. They collapsed into each other, both hearts beating for the other.

Haku leaned in and kissed her sweetly, overjoyed in her happiness.

Quietly they both dressed and laid down to rest. Haku pulled Chihiro into his chest and rested his chin on her head.

"Haku?" Chihiro spoke tenderly.

"Hmmm…" He replied with a dreamy moan, his chest rumbling with the sound.

"Thank you…for everything." She said, smiling widely into him.

He chuckled heartily and spoke in a soft whisper, "Chihiro I would do anything to keep you safe and make you happy. You're my special girl, and I'm your dragon boy."

Chihiro giggled with delight and snuggled closer to him. They didn't speak for a long time, but they both knew that they didn't need the words. They were just happy to be in each other's arms.

Finally, they gave into exhaustion and slept peacefully, knowing that tomorrow they would wake up, and the night they spent together wouldn't be just a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Waru materialized with a resounding pop at the river's source. His sudden appearance frightened the birds from the nearby trees, and they took off in flocks into the night. After searching through all of the caves at the top of the mountain and running into a few unfriendly nature spirits, Waru decided that it would be in his best interest to leave the river's source and travel along the banks.

After an hour or so of hunting the dragon and the girl, it was nearly dawn. As the sky lightened from a dark inky black to a cooler amethyst, Waru noticed something that he didn't see before. His eyes caught just a glimpse of glimmering white in the newly alighted area.

Haku's gigantic dragon body was curled protectively around Chihiro. A contented smile graced his face and he seemed very much at peace. Chihiro was nuzzling her face in his thick fur, obviously more comfortable than she had been in her entire life.

A groan escaped the wizard's lips as he realized that there was no possible way that he was going to be able to extract Chihiro from Haku without waking the dragon.

_Haku was smart to stay by the river, but that wont help him when I trap them both. I will have to do everything in my power to weaken Haku before I wake him. Then he will be easier to capture and destroy…but not without a little torture first. That brat has cost me so many spirit warriors as well as just being an incredible inconvenience. Everything will run much smoother once he is dead. _Waru's lips turned upward in a sinister smile as he snapped and disappeared from the riverbank.

Once more Waru appeared at the river source and studied it intently. The river was very stagnant there because the mountain had little slope. He swept down to the point where the land began to steepen at a greater incline. This is where the water from the source began to rush into the river below.

Closing his eyes and motioning his hands toward the ground, Waru made a grabbing motion with his hands. His magic made the earth crumble at his feet and rise into the air. At the sound of the land fracturing, Waru opened his eyes and directed the earth he had loosened toward the mouth of the river. He closed his eyes again and the earth fell, creating one piece of an effective dam. He continued these motions until a neat, perfectly packed, earthen dam stood in place of the river mouth. It would have taken a man with a shovel days to complete this daunting task. But the wizard handled it easily, with plenty of strength to spare. Immediately the water started to stray away from the source, leaving a damp riverbank behind.

Waru sauntered slowly down the length of the river, very pleased with his accomplishment, as he watched more and more water drain from a once mighty water source. He just plugged the very thing that Haku drew his power from, the river spirit would have nowhere to run but up. Waru was very certain he could keep Chihiro grounded though, and without her, that dragon was not going anywhere.

Waru took his place in a tree above the sleeping lovers. By the time they woke, the river would no longer be flowing through the area they slept in.

Waru looked down upon them with a glint of malevolence shining in his eyes. _This will be too easy. They will wake, confused, and then I will take my chance. If I can knock Chihiro unconscious, then Haku wont be going anywhere. She can't escape on his back without holding on to something. I'm going to put her in so deep a sleep she wont wake up until next Thursday. That will keep her out of my hair until I force marriage on her, claiming that I will not kill Haku if she agrees. Then I will make him watch the whole thing. _

Waru snickered gleefully at his plan. _I will finally get my wish of a dragon free world! His soul will remain in the spirit realm, but he will only be able to watch as I dishonor him by keeping Chihiro as my lawfully wedded wife. Without a body, Haku will not be able to speak or act while I take the place that was rightfully his, next to Chihiro, my queen. It is the perfect ending to this sappy love story!_

Just as the sun peaked over the horizon, Haku's eyes fluttered open. Instantly he glanced at Chihiro to make sure she was still safe. Then his eyes darted to the empty river. Before he could look up, Waru jumped down from the tree and landed on the dragon. Quickly he thrust his palm into Chihiro's forehead and sent her into the realm of unconsciousness. Haku's sharp teeth made a valiant attempt at ripping apart Waru's throat, but Waru quickly dodged him and made a reach for his head. Haku quickly pulled away and called upon the wind to send Waru flying through the air. Waru regained his bearings and landed softly on his feet before making another charge towards the dragon. Still protectively curled around Chihiro, Haku lifted his tail and took a fierce swing at Waru's head. The tail swiftly hit Waru on his cheek, causing his neck to emit a sickening crack, before the wizard thrust his palm between Haku's eyes, rendering him unconscious as well.

Waru jumped down from the dragon and grabbed both sides of his head. With several loud pops, he readjusted his neck and sighed. That had actually been much easier than he thought it was going to be. Haku was much more interested in keeping Chihiro under his protection than killing the wizard.

_What a fool. _Waru smirked, displaying that the blow had cost him a few teeth.

Falling further into an abyss of darkness, Haku's body reverted back to his human form. Waru took the girl by the waist and the dragon boy by a fistful of hair.

With the blink of an eye, they disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Haku awoke with a throbbing head and a broken heart. He scrutinized his surroundings, a dark room made of stone unfolded before his eyes. _A dungeon… really? _He scrunched his human nose in disgust._ Can the stupid wizard be any more medieval? How typical to put a dragon in a dungeon. _Haku walked around the dank area, searching for an escape route. After sticking his nose in many cobwebbed corners, Haku realized that there was no way he could possibly escape. There were no windows and only one door, the front door to be exact. He decided that he would give the door a shot with his dragon talons, but Waru bewitched the oak with a spell that caused it to instantly repair itself whenever it was damaged.

With a heavy sigh and eyes filled with sorrow, Haku realized that he was completely trapped in the crazy wizard's equivalent of a basement and there was no possible way he could help Chihiro. He didn't want to imagine how Waru was torturing her as punishment for her escape, but quite a few unpleasant images came to mind.

With an earth-shattering roar, the dragon rushed the door, beating it down with his body and scratching it with his razor edged claws. With renewed hope and desperation in his heart, he beat so mercilessly at the door that it couldn't regenerate fast enough to keep him from bursting through. Wood scattered everywhere, Haku charged down a seemingly endless hallway, only to find that it did end by smashing his snout into a very solid stone wall. He bellowed in pain and anguish as his body rebounded down the hallway and the sound of his cry reverberated of the stone walls.

Waru materialized through the stone wall that Haku had just charged and smiled.

"Dragon, good to see that you are awake. I was so worried that you would miss quite an important engagement…you see Chihiro has agreed to marry me on the condition that I leave you alive and well…but we both know that will never happen. So if you even give her one glimpse of a hint that I plan on killing you, I will take her life immediatly." Waru sneered with a conceited glance.

"Its not like it matters!" Haku screamed, now back in his human form, facing Waru as a man. "You trapped me in a dungeon, obviously you have no intention of letting me see her."

"Oh, foolish dragon." Waru chuckled with glee. "I just came down here to tell you that you are invited to the nuptials of course. I know that you would want to be there on her wedding day, maybe not in the audience, but you will be there none the less."

"What makes you think I won't decline your invitation and kill you right now."

Haku growled.

"Well this is the best part you see! I cast a spell on Chihiro, binding her life to mine. As soon as my heart stops beating, so will hers. It's like an insurance policy really, just to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Waru narrowed his eyes and with a warning glance he spun around towards the stone wall.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Waru spoke, turning back to face Haku, but this time he had a very dashing tuxedo in his hands. "The wedding is this afternoon, and its black tie, so you will be needing this." He tossed the tuxedo across the hallway and it landed with a dust swirling thump.

Haku just glared at Waru, with hatred in his eyes and murder in his heart. He knew he was trying to torture him by dangling Chihiro just out of his reach. _All right Waru, I'll play your sick little game…for now. _Haku's face snapped into a seemingly pleasant, yet sickeningly fake smile. He bowed very low before Waru and spoke with a tone of what could be reverence, "I would be honored to attend Chihiro's wedding."

"Excellent!" Waru yelped excitably, buying completely into Haku's deceptive obedience. "I will send my guards down to escort you to the grand ballroom at the appropriate time. Until then I bid you a fond adieu."

Haku bowed again as the wizard turned and exited the dungeon, disappearing through the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chihiro glanced at herself in the mirror; her long locks of auburn hair flapping about as she violently brushed them into submission. In the mirror's reflection she could see a beautiful ivory dress hanging behind her. It was a ball gown with beautiful flower beading on the bodice and jeweled pickups throughout the skirt. The ivory would compliment her olive skin tone with a stunning glow. She was also allowed to pick out jewels from the "Royal" vault, surely stolen from Waru's earlier dragon conquests. Her mother always wanted her to marry a rich and powerful man. As she looked upon the extravagant dress and diamond jewelry, she knew her mother would find this to be the perfect wedding.

_My mother couldn't be more incorrect. Turns out…mothers are not always right. _Chihiro scrunched her face in dismay as she thought of her mother. She had been missing from the human world for quite some time now. Her parents must be extremely distraught with the reality of loosing their daughter. She was always planning on leaving, coming to the Spirit World to be with Haku, but she never intended upon disappearing. She knew her parents were not the best or most attentive parents, in all honesty they were very neglectful and sometimes rude, but they still deserved to know that she was leaving…that she was going to a place where she would be happy.

The irony. It had only been a week since she had grabbed Waru's hand, her insides trembling with excitement, thinking she was finally going to be where she belonged. She knew she didn't belong here though…in this prison. It was more of a prison than the human world.

She looked back again on her selected outfit for tonight. She knew that while wearing a dress as elegant as that, she should feel like a princess. She, however, felt like a prisoner.

_Speaking of prisoners…here comes the warden. _Chihiro glared at the clicking lock as it flipped, announcing the arrival of her…fiancé. She snapped her eyes back to the mirror so she didn't have to look at him.

"Chihiro my dear," he crooned. "I hope that you have found the accommodations to your liking."

Chihiro looked down to avoid his eyes. She knew he was behind her, feeling his cold breath on her neck was disgusting enough without having to look at him. How she loathed him! She just wanted to turn around and choke him until that little weasel took his last breath. But she knew her physical strength was not sufficient enough to murder him, and then he would kill Haku. Which is the reason she got herself into this mess anyway, to save Haku, who she would do anything for. Marrying a creep was a small price to pay if the only man she would ever truly loved could live. She needed him to live; she would die if he didn't.

"Oh and also, I brought you a surprise." Waru stated with pride, inflating his already enormous ego.

Chihiro snapped up out of her chair and turned around. The figure she saw there was all too familiar…

"Grandma?" Chihiro cried, running over to the woman that she had not seen since she was a child.

"Oh, Chihiro…you have grown so much!" Her grandmother wept into her and Chihiro steered her to the bed.

"It took me quite a while to track her down. No girl should be married without her mother…but yours is not dead yet. So I figured your mother's mother should do." Waru snickered, and with a lavish show of leaving the room he closed and locked the door.

"Grandma, I am so happy to see you!" Chihiro let out an elated screech as soon as Waru was out of earshot.

"Yes, and I you dear, now I hear your getting married?" Her grandma asked, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Chihiro let out a long sigh and told her grandma everything…her first trip to the spirit world, Haku, coming back, the kidnapping, escaping, and finally the terms with which she agreed to marry Waru.

"Well this Haku sounds like a wonderful man," her grandma said with a wise smile, her milky eyes surrounded by the wrinkles that come with age. "You are so brave to be doing this for him, especially when you're so young."

"I love him, more than anything. Even more than my own life…that's why I have got to do this." Chihiro said with determination.

"Well dear, we better get you ready then. You may not be marrying the man of your dreams, but if I have anything to do about it you're going to look beautiful anyway." Her grandma spoke with the warmth in her heart and lead Chihiro back over to the vanity.

Chihiro felt a gentle tug on her head as her grandma began brushing her hair. They sat in silence for a while, keeping to their own thoughts, until suddenly her grandma spoke again.

"Chihiro you have a very strong spiritual aura." She started. "I bet that when you truly belong in this world, your powers will be very great."

Chihiro stared into the mirror, looking curiously at her grandmother, "Powers? What do you mean Grandma?"

"When a human passes, their spirit arrives in the Spirit World in the form of their human self, but with a notable difference. All spirits have one power or another; usually they are not very great. But some spirits are assigned to do great tasks, and in return they are given extraordinary powers. It all has to do with fate." Her grandma said, still brushing Chihiro's lustrous hair.

"How do you know all of this Grandma?" Chihiro inquired.

"I was given the power of aura sight. I'm a spirit who guides new spirits to their correct places in their new lives." She said.

Suddenly Chihiro was very excited, but at the same time she was fearful. She was terrified that her next question would not have a favorable answer.

"Where is my place in the Spirit World Grandma? What kind of spirit will I be?" Chihiro asked tentatively.

"Oh my dear," her grandmother chuckled. "I can't tell you that, not the specifics at least."

Chihiro sighed in defeat. "Why not?" she asked, a frown gracing her usually cheery face.

Her grandma stared straight into her eyes and spoke in an eerie monotone.

"Because your not dead yet…"


	12. Chapter 12

Haku looked at his reflection in a shiny metal shield hanging on the wall. He finger combed his dark hair, as it was sticking out in all sorts of strange directions. Waru had burned off most of his once long locks in battle. He hated his hair, because every time he looked at his refection, it was a physical reminder of all the battles that he had fought and all the pain he had endured.

Haku had shed his cloths, filthy from sleeping on the dungeon floor while unconscious, and put on the tuxedo that Waru had brought for him. It fit him well, almost as if Waru were expecting him to be here, as if he had it ready. He looked at himself again and let out a small half smirk, Chihiro would say that he was quite handsome.

_Chihiro…_

He had thought for hours and hours after Waru left, trying to fathom a way that he could escape with Chihiro, that he could save her from this monster. Killing Waru, unfortunately, was out of the question. He would die of guilt and heartbreak knowing that he sacrificed Chihiro just to kill this monster.

He wouldn't give up though. Chihiro had saved him from a prison long ago and now it was his turn to save her from this one. He knew that capturing Waru would mean certain death for himself, but he didn't give his life a second thought when it came to saving her. She deserved to live a full and happy life, to be free. He wished that he could live his life with her…that they could grow old together. And only when she was finally ready to leave her human shackles behind, he would welcome her into the Spirit World, the place where she truly belonged.

Sorrow replaced the hopeful glint in Haku's eyes. He knew that the life he wanted for her was no more. It disappeared when Waru saw Chihiro in the dragon's desires. He hated himself for all of the pain that he had caused her, just because he had thought of her once during battle.

He loved her. He would always love her. He would die for her freedom today.

The shrieking wail of wood scraping stone announced the arrival of Waru's guards. They seized Haku by both arms and dragged him out of the basement, making sure that his head impacted every single stair with brute force. As they led him down several dank corridors, he was comforted by the fact that he would at least see Chihiro one more time, and hopefully she would escape while she could.

Finally arriving at their intended destination, the guards hurled Haku to the floor. Looking down, Haku caught sight of two shiny black shoes peaking out under a pair of neatly creased suit pants. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was…

"Ah, Haku!" Waru cried with delight, his voice slithering through Haku's brain like a parasite. "So glad you could join us…"

Haku rose to his feet and with a swift flash of his hand, he reached for Waru's exposed neck. The wizard simply raised his hand and suddenly Haku became completely immobile. Struggling against Waru's freezing charm, Haku was able to manage nothing but a low growl.

"Asinine…juvenile…Haku…" Waru chuckled with glee at the effectiveness of his spell. "Did you really think I didn't see that coming? You know…that's your problem kid. I am always one step ahead of you. I always know what you are going to do next and I beat you to it every single time. For example, today I will be one step ahead of you on my way to the alter to marry your 'true love'. Tell me, would you like to see her? She looks quite enchanting!"

Haku just twitched his eyes at Waru in hatred and made another effort to move by tapping into his dragon magic, but apparently Waru had frozen that as well.

"What's wrong?" He crooned, faking sympathy. "Can't transform into a dragon to save the one you love? If you cant even do that for her, maybe it's a good thing she's marrying me. I can protect her, after all."

Waru punctuated every word by changing his form, from one spirit creature to the next, finally appearing as a dragon.

The ice slowly melted in Haku as the spell wore off, leaving him weak and chilled to the bone. He collapsed to the floor, shaking violently.

"Get up, you scum," Waru screeched at his trembling figure. "And sit down! The ceremony is about to start. I saved you the best seat in the house. Right behind the bride of course, so you can see for yourself how happy she truly is."

Waru's guards lugged Haku down the aisle and tossed him into a wooden chair on the left side of the ballroom. Loosing consciousness, Haku heard clicking sounds as his hands and feet where shackled together, tethering him to the ground. He could hear Waru cackling very faintly behind him, and then his weak body gave in to unconsciousness as it washed his mind in a sea of darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chihiro let out a deep sigh as the ballroom doors opened. Her grandmother looked up at her with a doleful expression and clutched Chihiro's arm tightly.

The ballroom was actually very small compared to what she envisioned it to be. But that did not mean that it lacked Waru's excessively lavish taste. The vaulted ceiling rose up high until it flattened to allow the illustrious and gaudy chandelier to hang without obstruction. At the front of the room, a religious spirit stood in white robes behind a marble alter. The floors were comprised of black stone and the curtains were dripping with garish jewels, glistening in the dim lighting. The aisle was studded with scarlet rose petals and diamonds. There were mahogany chairs laid out in rows. Most of them were filled with Waru's henchmen and the different shades that inhabited the area. Her eyes caught the back of Haku's head and her heart fluttered. Chihiro unlaced herself from her grandmother and started to run down the aisle.

_Thank goodness he is alive! I was so worried that Waru would go back on his promi…_

"Waru!" Chihiro screeched as he stood from his crouched position in front of Haku, startling her. "What are you doing to him? You promised you wouldn't hurt him! You said that he would be free!"

"Chihiro dear," Waru stated, trying to soothe his bride's rage. "Haku wanted to see you get married, isn't that nice? I also thought you would like to see him one last time, before we wed. Married women shouldn't really talk to single men you know."

"Fuck you Waru!" Chihiro screamed, her face radiating in explosive hatred.

"Now Chihiro, you shouldn't be talking to your soon-to-be husband like that…" Waru chided with a threatening glare. "Or else Haku might have an unfortunate accident… And we don't want that…do we?"

Haku glanced up and locked eyes with Chihiro. Everything that they were feeling at that moment translated instantly. Chihiro searched his green orbs, hoping to find an answer that she so desperately needed.

"Chihiro," Haku croaked, his voice fading every second. "Don't do this. Run now. You need to go!"

Chihiro dropped to her knees and draped her upper body across his lap, sobbing violently and grasping at him desperately, as if he had come back to life and she needed to make sure he was real…that he still existed.

"I can't…" She whispered in a tiny voice, so that only Haku could hear her. "Haku I love you! He will kill you if I don't marry him."

Haku's eyes widened as he realized that Chihiro actually thought that Waru was going to release him.

Suddenly, Chihiro's warm presence was torn from him. Waru snatched her by the arms and threw her back in the direction of the aisle.

"Chihiro! You know what will happen if you defy me!" He screamed at her, shaking his fist at her, threatening her.

Chihiro obediently walked back down the aisle, terrified to look back.

Haku watched in horror as he saw the way Waru treated her, as if she was his slave, his prisoner. _He is using fear to control her. She is afraid he will harm me. But he is already going to kill me after this! So she really has nothing to fear. It's not her disobedience that will cause my death. I am going to die just because Waru hates the fact that I exist. I could never let her live with that guilt! She will think that it is all her fault. I have to get enough power to at least distract Waru long enough for Chihiro to escape, but there is no water near by…_

It was then that Haku looked down and noticed that his pants were soaked through with Chihiro's tears.

The wedding march started and he stood, frantically gathering his strength to control the water his angel had given to him. Slowly the water traveled down toward his socks and he drew it out of the material, suspending it in mid air. He almost lost his focus as Chihiro walked past him, her grandmother at her side. Becoming stronger but more frantic, he sat down with everyone else and regained focus. He shot one last nervous glance in Chihiro's direction, and then continued his arduous task. Concentrating with his whole being, he summoned the river spirit within him and created a droplet of water, hovering right by his chains. He willed it to slice back and forth at the chains like a saw and it obeyed. It streamlined itself into a very thin string and then burst through the chains at an outstanding velocity. The process would take a few minutes. Haku just hoped that in a few minutes he wouldn't be too late.

The religious spirit began to babble about the sanctity of marriage while Waru seemed to be listening intently. _Pretending to be really interested to torment Haku…what a bastard. _Chihiro entertained the thought that she could perhaps suffocate him with the bulk of her dress, but his henchmen were too close. They would grab her the instant she moved. She settled for stealing a glance at Haku. He was looking straight forward, but his eyes were completely unfocused, like he was staring at something far behind her. Chihiro scrutinized him a little more, trying to find out why he was acting so strangely, worrying that Waru had put a curse on him. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught something flashing by Haku's feet. As she lowered her eyes to take a closer look, Waru jerked her head up forcefully by pinching her chin between his disgustingly long and bony fingers.

"Chihiro…say 'I do'!" He growled, the low rumble filling the silent room to the very brim. She glanced back at Haku again, but this time he was looking back. His eyes expelled fear, heartache, sorrow, love, and most of all…hope.

"No…" She said quietly.

"What did you just say, girl? No?" Waru asked with obvious confusion.

"NO! I don't! I'm not going to marry you!" Chihiro spoke louder, gaining confidence. Haku smiled brilliantly, standing to show her his pride. _That's my Sen, my beautiful Chihiro._

"You can't defy me!" Waru said forcefully, grabbing Chihiro by the arms.

"Hey Waru!" Haku walked forward, making it known that he was free of his shackles. "No means no, you bastard!"


	14. Chapter 14

Waru recoiled into a defensive stance as Haku transformed before his eyes. The dragon rose above him in a wave of power, his teal mane undulating in the nonexistent wind. Chihiro gazed up at him, her eyes shining with pride and their unstoppable love.

Haku struck down upon the wizard, attempting to ensnare the slippery weasel in his mouth of deadly razors. Waru dodged him with the swift skill magic gifted him and countered with a jarring blow to the neck. Haku clenched his eyes shut as the hit crushed him to the floor. With a livid growl, the dragon swung his tail around, surprising Waru when it collided with his ribs. Chihiro winced as the crunching sound of an impending bone fracture emitted from Waru's torso. Pinning Waru to the ground, Haku began to scratch his elegant attire to mere shreds, finally slashing a series of deep scratches in the wizard's chest. Immediately, the wizard clasped his hands onto the dragons face, emitting a magic that made Haku's entire body feel as though it had been thrown into a steaming furnace. A blood-curdling howl of immense pain emitted from the dragon's snarled teeth.

Chihiro sprinted across the room, her bulky dress flopping around her like a strange set of wings. With her gathered momentum, the small woman was able to heave Waru off of his feet, temporarily freeing the dragon from his grasp. Haku took the opportunity with gratitude, gently pushing Chihiro away from her captor and ensnaring Waru in his claws, strangling him. The little man struggled while we was being slowly suffocated.

Then, with a flourish of magic, Waru transformed. Rising above Haku in the form of a scarlet dragon with a spiked back and tail. He rose into the air with deformed demon wings and swung his massive body into Haku. The smaller dragon flew across the room, colliding with an explosion of stone into the curtained walls. Chihiro gasped and began to rush towards her wounded love. Haku pushed her back once more, leaving a massive hole in the wall along with a plethora of debris.

Chihiro looked around, noticing for the first time that the entire room was vacant; everyone had left the dragons to battle alone. She looked to where the two dragons were at war. The tides turned constantly, as each were nearly matched in skill and speed. The only thing Haku lacked that Waru possessed an increasing amount of was size. The red demon only continued to grow, making the small ballroom only tinier in comparison. Realizing that any moment Haku would be completely helpless under the wizard's immense size and strength, Chihiro ran out of the ballroom with all the speed she possessed. She went on a search for something, anything that would allow her to help Haku. An idea struck her and she scampered swiftly down to the dungeons.

Haku grinned widely, baring his teeth at Waru as he caught a glimpse of Chihiro dashing down the aisle and out the door. _At least she was smart enough to escape this time…_ He thought with contentment as he turned all of his attention to capturing the dragon growing before him. As Waru grew, he became slower but much stronger. Realizing that utilizing his speed was the only way he could triumph, Haku began to fly in a rapid circle, creating a powerful cyclone. The immense power of the wind ripped all the chairs from the ground and the curtains peeled from the walls. They all joined the white dragon as he whipped around Waru, his eyes set forward with intensity.

Haku whipped up toward the ceiling as the curtains closed around Waru in a twist of fabric. The heavy velvet cocoon surrounded the wizard, trapping him in a constriction of his own fruits of splendor. Waru roared with frustration as he struggled to break free from the boa of curtains around him. Spitting fire from his nostrils, Waru lost balance on his undersized dragon claws and fell to the ground.

With a triumphant spin towards the ceiling, Haku elated at his success and began to rush toward the door to find Chihiro. As soon as he turned his back to the mangled mess of fabric, the wizard changed back to his original form and stood from the ruble of the once greatly furnished ballroom. With a cry of anger, Waru bewitched the curtains that had just nearly strangled him and sent them on Haku. Like snakes striking their prey, the curtains coiled and flew toward the escaping dragon and ensnared him, bringing him crashing down to the ground.

As the thud rang out into the still air, Chihiro returned, bolting into the room.

Chihiro wailed at the ceiling, piercing the room with her abrupt cry. Waru turned his flaming eyes to her, then to the sword brandished in her hand. Within the blink of an eye, Waru appeared behind her, clasping his hands onto her slender throat.

"What were you planning on doing with that sword Chihiro…decided not to be the damsel in distress anymore?" Waru shouted into her delicate ear, obviously amused with himself.

"You know that you don't have the heart to kill me, let alone the guts. My cloth serpents are crushing Haku's bones, causing his body to collapse inward. Lets face it sweetheart, your dragon will be dead within a few moments."

Chihiro let a tear slip down her face as she watched Haku struggle against his binds. She knew what she needed to do to save him. She was brave enough. His eyes pleaded with her, begging her to run, to escape while she still had a chance. Chihiro's eyes snapped into focused slits, she had made her decision.

"Your wrong Waru, you don't know me at all!" Chihiro said in a clear voice, as all fear fled her body. With a deep breath, Chihiro raised the sword and brought it down with swift force, impaling her body before stabbing the evil wizard's heart that lay behind her.

As his last breath left, Waru slid off the sword's tip, landing with a vacant thud on the stone floors.

Haku wriggled free of his bindings with haste, as the magic in them disappeared with Waru's death. As soon as he was free, Haku transformed back into a man, and knelt in front of Chihiro. She had driven the sword at an angle, just barely missing her own heart. She drew breath with difficulty and looked upon him with contented eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok…" She choked with what little strength she had. His eyes clouded as tears began to fall upon her.

Haku solemnly shook his head and looked as the light faded in her beautiful brown eyes. "Your dying Chihiro…" He whispered with a thick voice. "And there is nothing I can do to save you…"

"Don't you think you have done enough already?" She joked, managing a small smile.

Sensing that he only had a few moments left with her, Haku bent down and tenderly kissed her parted lips.

"I love you Chihiro." He whispered into them.

Her lips moved gently against his as she returned a soft, "I love you too…"

With her last breath, Chihiro let out a soft sigh, Waru's spell finally taking her.

Haku retracted the sword from her fragile body and lifted her into his arms, cradling her in death.

With tender love, Haku lifted Chihiro gently off her place on the ground. He walked slowly, mourning the loss of his love, morning the loss of her human life. Carrying her upstairs, he laid her on the softest bed he could find and held her still warm body to his.

Haku did not know how long he stayed there; time seemed to stop all together.

When he finally rose, he bent over to kiss her once more.

As his lips brushed hers, a light began to glow in the place of her heart. Slowly it consumed her completely, her body a beacon of golden light.

Haku stared down upon Chihiro, as her body began to hover above the bed. The light grew brighter and enveloped the room as its central sun. Haku diverted his sensitive eyes from the brightness, stepping back to make room for its intense energy.

Suddenly the light disappeared as quickly as it had come. Haku pealed his eyes open and searched for Chihiro's body, but what he found astonished him.

Where Chihiro was only a moment before, lay a golden dragon with a scarlet mane, waving wild like fire. The dragon stirred and smiled slyly upon seeing the astonishment on the spirit's face. Letting out a satisfied sigh, the dragon shrunk into a young woman with long auburn hair and bright brown eyes, adorned with flecks of the purest gold.

"I told you everything would be ok…" The woman smiled once more, as Haku took her in his arms, kissing every inch of her he could reach.

"Chihiro! What, why…how?" Haku peppered her with questions as he spun her in the air.

Chihiro however just giggled. "You've been a spirit for centuries and already I understand more than you do."

"Enlighten me then…" Haku released a contented sigh as tears of joy blazed new trails on his already dampened cheeks.

"My grandmother is a seer. She told me I would be powerful in death, and that it had something to do with fate. It took me a while to think about it…but I finally figured it out. Fate must have took my shoe into the river that day. Fate made my father curious and hungry enough to stumble into the Spirit World. Fate took me there to meet you again." Chihiro sighed as she remembered her past, reliving all of the fond memories in her mind's eye. "And now, fate brought me to you in death." She finished with a smile, the golden lights dancing in her eyes.

"Well, I think we better thank this 'fate' when we meet him next," Haku laughed with mirth.

"And my grandma…" Chihiro added with a smile as Haku leaned into her, taking her face in his hands.

"And your grandma." He agreed in a whisper, taking her lips for his own as he kissed her with renewed passion.

They smiled into each other with pure bliss. For the first time in both of their lives they felt like they belonged right where they were.


	15. Chapter 15

Lin's eyes rose to the skies, blinking as the brilliant glow from the sunrise shrunk within her pupils.

Suddenly two black waves struck through the rising ball of fire, creating giant shadows across the earth. Lin's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the dark shadows, attempting to melt away their secrets with the severity of her glare.

As the figures turned toward the bathhouse Lin scampered down the ladder and through the front door.

"Something is coming!" She shouted at the scurrying workers. "Prepare to defend your home!"

In a mass panic, all of the staff began to ready themselves, gathering armor and weapons. Lin flew to the front desk, pulling a lever that they had installed while they were still in business, just at the very beginning of the war.

Snaps rang throughout the building as thick sheets of metal slammed down to cover every opening except for the front entrance. Lin then returned to her post with a pair of binoculars.

She peered at the distant blots, growing steadily larger in the sky. Waru had never attacked from the air before...but there is a first for everything. Its better to be prepared.

The chaos within the bathhouse calmed to a dull silence as every inhabitant took his or her place within the steel fortress.

Lin jumped as she caught a glance of one of Kamaji's many hands reaching for her. She turned briskly and helped the old man onto the platform.

"What is it Lin? Kamaji asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I...don't know..." Lin stated with uncertainty. She picked up the binoculars and shoved them into one of the boiler man's hands. "Here," She said in a flat monotone. "See for yourself..."

Kamaji lifted his shaded glasses and pressed the binoculars to his eyes.

"Arraahhggg..." He muttered in surprise and Lin snatched the binoculars back.

"Its Haku!" Lin shouted down to the trembling workers. Almost instantly the silence amongst them turned to relieved whispers as they scattered around, returning their home to its former state.

"Who is with him?" Lin asked, clearly annoyed that for once she didn't know everything.

"Well I can't tell you for sure...but I have a feeling I know exactly who it is..." Kamaji stated with a chuckle.

"Who?" Lin turned to discover that Kamaji was not as feeble as his elderly appearance led her to believe. He was already nimbly climbing down the ladder and halfway to the front door when he yelled up at her, letting out a jovial peal.

"Come down here Lin. I know you will want to meet her!"

"Her?" Lin screeched, "What are you talking about you crazy old coot?"

"Just get down here, you self righteous sable!" He shouted back, flashing a lively grin.

As Lin climbed down she could hear other members of the bathhouse assembling to welcome the oncoming dragons.

She joined Kamaji at the front of the bridge and watched as the pair grew closer and landed with a swish of cool wind.

After the wind passed, two spirits stood before her.

A man and a woman.

They looked at each other and smiled, grasping their hands together. The woman slowly leaned in and lightly touched her forehead to his.

At that moment Lin knew.

"Sen!" Lin screamed with joy as Chihiro turned to face her with a wide smile. "I am so happy that you are safe! Look at you! You have grown so much...your so beautiful!"

Chihiro laughed with glee as Lin smothered her with years of lost affection.

Kamaji stepped forward and clasped Haku heartily on the back, murmuring words into his ear. Haku looked at Kamaji and smiled, nodding his head vigorously as his eyes drifted towards Chihiro.

_She gave it all up. All for me... _Haku's eyes softened with strong emotion as he watched the woman who had literally died for him.

He rushed toward her and embraced her, lifting her off the ground and into the air. Chihiro giggled joyfully as she fell back into his arms.

His eyes locked with hers, and Chihiro found herself staring at him for a long time. He gazed at her with such intensity and warmth that she could have melted.

Suddenly Haku caught his breath and let soft words flow from his lips. They were meant for her ears alone.

"Marry me..."

"What?" Chihiro gasped, all color draining from her face.

Haku simply chuckled as he bent down to one knee. Chihiro was visibly trembling as Haku took her left hand and gently pressed his lips onto her soft skin.

"I love you, Chihiro. I never want to be absent from your side. You have given me so much joy and love. I need you...desperately. I will never allow anything to separate us again, because I know that I am not willing to live another day without you. You are my life. I have loved you since the day you fell into my river. I will love you every moment of eternity. So please Chihiro, do me the greatest honor by giving me your hand."

Haku finished his proposal with tears bubbling from his emerald eyes. "Chihiro Ogino, will you marry me?"

He grasped her hand tightly as he gazed into her eyes. A tear fell from her cheek, landing with a small splash on their joined hands.

The staff held their breath as silence tightened around them.

Haku was not nervous or afraid as Chihiro fell to her knees in front of him and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back with a hungry desire for her, all of her, every day and every night, forever.

"I promise you eternity Nigihayami Kohakunushi." Chihiro whispered, breaking the kiss.

He smiled, leaning his head towards hers and then captured her lips once again, knowing she would finally be his.

They didn't hear the bathhouse employees' cheer and laugh in approval or Lin yell 'Get a room!' with a joyful smirk gracing her unusually bright eyes. All they heard, saw, felt, smelt, or tasted was each other. They were completely immersed in each other, reveling in the strength of their love.

When they finally broke apart, Chihiro buried her head in Haku's chest, drinking in the scent of fresh rain, his smell.

Her favorite…

**Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are reading. If you have any ideas for other stories you would like me to write please let me know. As for continuing this one…its up to you. Let me know if you would like to see more. Once again, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it .**


	16. Chapter 16

The engagement party lasted well into the night. Everyone celebrated the lovers' return with a plentiful banquet of the finest the bathhouse could offer. They talked and laughed to their hearts content, tasting sweet freedom for the first time in many years.

Haku recounted every moment of his epic journey to the east, skipping over the more sensitive parts, but going into great detail when it came to Chihiro's heroics. His eyes shone with pride and it seemed he stood a little straighter when he spoke of her and all the wonderful things that she had done for him. The staff could easily see the change in him, it was all too obvious.

The arrogant dragon that they had come to despise during Yubaba's reign had softened into a gentle, kind young man. The reason was standing right next to him, blushing profusely as he exalted her actions. He moved around her with such grace and care and held onto her so tightly, it was almost like he was afraid she would simply disappear.

_But this time, she is not going anywhere… _Haku reminded himself with a small smile.

His happiness faded however, when he thought of the loss of Chihiro's human life.

_Her parents probably think she is dead by now. She has been absent from the human world for too long…I know what loosing her feels like. They must be completely devastated._

Haku looked over at Chihiro, who was laughing and dancing with Lin. He could see that for once in a very long time, she was at peace. He would let her have this moment…she more than deserved it.

Haku turned his eyes back to the party, which by now was in full swing. Kamaji utilized his spider like limbs by taking six shots of sake at once. The whole house cheered him on as he picked up another round.

_He will be passed out on the ground within the hour at the rate he's going…_ Haku smirked as he watched his friend stumble on the way back to the bar.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the mood of the house. When Haku's eyelids fluttered open, they fastened themselves to the most beautiful eyes he had ever beheld.

"Chihiro…" He breathed, moving forward to engulf her in his arms.

"I have something for you," He whispered into her ear, his voice fluttering with affection, "follow me…"

His warm palms slid down the length of her arm, finally lacing her fingers with his.

She followed him through the front door and down to the side garden, where he had comforted her eight years ago. She sat down by a willow tree and he knelt besides her grasping both of her hands in his. He leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead.

With a twist of his fingers, the wind descended and encircled them, winding closer and closer to her ring finger. With his other hand, Haku summoned water from the stream nearby and fashioned it into a sparkling gem. He set it down upon the wind and the gusts set into a ring of the purest metal, displaying the gem as its centerpiece.

"It's a mizunaiya…" Haku explained as Chihiro's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "They are very rare…only river spirits can create them. It will out shine the brightest of diamonds, like the reflection of the light off the sea. As for the metal, it will never scratch or tarnish. It is unbreakable, just like our love."

Chihiro was silent, her eyes captured by the brilliance of the jewel. It was not completely clear and changed shades quite frequently. All the color and beauty of rivers and oceans were contained within it. Suddenly Haku's voice snapped her out of her contented daze…

"Chihiro… if you don't like it I will get you a diamond, something normal, more human…"

"Are you kidding me?" Chihiro interrupted him before he could speak any more nonsense. "This is the most beautiful and heartfelt thing that anyone has ever given me. You of all people should know that I could not lead a normal life since the day I wandered to this place…most of all, you of all people should know that I would not have it any other way. I have spent the last eight years chasing spirits, I don't do human well…"

Chihiro pulled Haku down to where she was sitting and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to write a few more chapters and then start another story. Thank you for your reviews. It feels great to know that you guys are enjoying the story. I really appreciate it! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chihiro slept soundly that night as Haku held her in his arms.

They decided that they would like to be married as soon as possible, so the entire bathhouse rose early and began to set up a ceremony space on the bridge, where they had first met.

When Haku awoke, he untangled himself from his fiancé and kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her.

He stumbled out the door, his eyes clearing through the foggy haze of exhaustion. Slowly he crawled through the busy workers, heading towards the river that separated him from the human world and until recently her.

Haku looked down, protecting his eyes from the bright sunlight of late morning and let his feet just carry him. He drifted in and out of heavy thoughts, things much to imposing to deal with on a morning like this. Passing the abandoned restaurants and flying down the stairs, Haku's face remained emotionless and empty, his eyes didn't see what was in front of him, and his thoughts whirled with greater intensity every second.

It was not until he passed the stone frog and stumbled into the river that he realized he had arrived at his intended destination. Staring out at what seemed to be a vast ocean, Haku began to shed tears of absolute sorrow.

He stayed awake all night, continuously troubled by the magnitude of Chihiro's life changing decision. If anything, he wished for her to have a human life. There were so many things she was going to miss…

As every teardrop splashed into the watery abyss before him, he was reminded of all the times he had come here, just to feel closer to her. He was reminded of all the times he had tried to cross over, but he was never fast enough or strong enough to make it there. Then the war started and he diverted all his magical attention to fighting for his race. But he never stopped thinking about or loving Chihiro…

Even though it was that weakness that led Waru to her…

_There is nothing more that I wanted than for Chihiro to live a full and happy life… of course I always wanted to be with her. I wish I were a human so that we could join lives in her world. Everything would be simplified if I were not a god._

Haku squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of the human life they could have had together. The things she will never get to do haunted him continuously. She would never graduate high school, or college, have a chance to fall in love with a man, marry, have human children, grow old, have grandchildren, and a loving family. A human life. The life she should have had…

_Then, only when the time was right, her human life would pass and she would join me once again in this world._

"How I wish I could have shared that with her…how I wish that I was human." He muttered as the water gathered around him, attempting to comfort him in his sorrow.

"A human huh?" A shrill voice rang out. Haku jumped at the voice, its sharp quality stinging like needles in his ears…

_I know that voice! _Haku twisted his body and his eyes fell upon the last person that he ever wanted to see. With a twinge of panic and a shock of fear, Haku crouched down in the event he would need to defend himself.

"That can be arranged," the voice cooed with false consideration.

Before he had time to even flinch, Haku felt a wave of darkness crash over him and then there was nothing…

* * *

><p>Chihiro awoke to the sun beating down on her face. She ran her hand over the imprint Haku had made in the futon and frowned. He hadn't left her side since they had returned. She instantly felt the creeping tingle of dread and worry race through her blood.<p>

Jumping to her feet, Chihiro attempted to assemble her scattered brain. The haze of sleep began to fade as her mind was sharpened by fear.

There was something off…she could feel it in her bones.

Frantically Chihiro hurried downstairs, asking every worker that she caught sight of along the way if they had seen Haku.

Again and again the frogs and slugs and spirits shook their heads and glanced at her inquisitively, confused as to what a bride could be so distraught about on her wedding day.

Chihiro tore apart every inch of the house before finally running into Lin.

"Chihiro…" She stated, clearly befuddled and concerned about her friends odd behavior. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for Haku…have you seen him?" Chihiro breathed quickly, her voice anxious and strained. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Calm down, your acting like a dope…I saw Haku walking like a freakish zombie out the front door. He seemed really tired and I didn't want to bother him, you know how moody he gets…" Lin stated with a smirk.

Chihiro's eyes widened and the color drained from her face, making her ghostly pasty and quite frightening. "When was this?" She screamed, practically crying in her frustration.

"Like an hour ago…" Lin said, dropping to Chihiro's side and placing a hand delicately on her shoulder, fearful Chihiro might bite it off.

At her touch Chihiro jerked upward and flew out the door into the main room.

"Where are you…oh forget it…" Lin yelled, realizing that Chihiro had completely lost all sense of reality…and apparently hearing…

Pushing through the front curtain, Chihiro broke into a sprint. Thoroughly searching around the bathhouse gardens with no luck, she decided to check by the river…after all Haku is a river god.

She screamed down the streets at an inhuman speed, her feet barely touching the ground.

She rounded the corner just in time to see Haku's spirit shimmer and fade. With a wail of despair she rounded her distress on the dark figure that was standing over the place where only moments ago Haku lay.

Before she could reach the imposing stranger and rip their head off, the dark figure turned.

Chihiro froze in mid pounce and let out a gasp of surprise and anguish.

The creature spoke with a voice that cut through Chihiro's hot fury like ice.

"I thought I told you never to come back here, you pathetic little human!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome :)Don't worry, sequel to come...when I get around to it. ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm working on the sequel now called The Spirit of Remembrance. The first chapter will be posted today. But as for now… a little teaser. ;)

Haku wrenched his eyes open, the sun scorching his pupils as they dilated.

Buildings, a group of humans, and strange mechanical machines all leaned into him, blocking the sun light and leaving his mind in darkness. He lifted his hand to find it imprinted with the pricks of the dark spiky asphalt beneath him.

With no memory of how he got there, no knowledge of the land, and a splitting migraine Haku stared up into the sky.

Now that's something he knew! The big clear blue expanse that drifted listlessly above beckoned him with its soft caress. To the surprise of the onlookers in the street, Haku rose to his feet and attempted to channel his magic that would enable him to fly. Feeling strange and uncertain, Haku took a leap into the endless beauty of crystal-clear freedom. For a moment the wind caught hold of him and carried him upward.

For a moment he was free.

Only a moment…


End file.
